Social networks, or social utilities that track and enable connections between their members (including people, businesses, and other entities), have become prevalent in recent years. In particular, social networking websites allow their members to communicate information more efficiently. For example, a member may post contact information, background information, job information, hobbies, and/or other member-specific data to a location associated with the member on a social networking website. The social networking website may store such member-specific data in a database. Often, the information provided by a member may form the member's profile and may be stored in association with the member. A member may update his stored information at any time. Other members may review the posted data by browsing member profiles or searching for profiles including specific data. The social networking websites also allow their members to associate themselves with other members, thus creating a web of connections among the members of the social networking website. These connections among the members may be exploited by the website to offer more relevant information to each member in view of the members' own stated interests in their connections.
In addition to member-specific information, social networking websites may also maintain non-member-specific information that may be used to better serve their members' needs. For example, advertisers may partner up with a social networking website to provide information on products or services to the members of the social networking website. The advertisers may target their advertisements to specific members whose interests best align with the products or services they provide. In this case, the advertisers may store information relating to specific products or services with the social networking website so it is readily available. As another example, a social networking website may maintain information on various topics that may be of interest to its members so that such information may be used in connection with servicing its members' needs.